List of Marble Guy episodes
'''NOTE: '''The only people who may make episodes are IAmBagel, Robilist, MattBoo, HomestarSB9, Doug.scheer, Collector1, JellyfishJam38, and David Cardino. Season 1 1: The Begining: Part 1: The school year starts, and Marble Guy and Pencil think they have no problems. But, when a villian attacks, the two have to stop him (Airdate: TBA) NOTE: This episode takes place along with Part 2 before the episode "Buddy Up", So Stencil is never seen in the two episodes. 2: The Begining: Part 2: Marble Guy and Pencil save the day from a villain called "BLAH!". (Airdate: TBA) 3: Buddy Up!: Marble Guy and Pencil team up for a science fair project, but they have no idea what to create for the project. (Airdate: 3/7/12) 4: McFudge The Great: A forgein-exchange student moves to BleBluhBloo City, and everyone loves him. But Pencil thinks he's an evil mastermind, so he sets out to stop him. (Airdate: 3/10/12) 5: Robo-Hobo: Marble Guy meets a hobo named Mc Bob, who claims he used to be a famous actor, so Marble Guy tries to get his carrer back. Meanwhile, Ashley and Pencil try to make a video game. (Airdate: 3/17/12) 6: The New Stencil: A new student, Stencil, moves into the city. But when Pencil and Stencil become friends, Marble thinks hes becoming a "third wheel". (Airdate: 3/23/12) 7: Paper Madness!: Professor Paper, the new villain in town, tries to kidnapp Pencil, so that he can create a army. So now Marble Guy has to save him. (Airdate: 4/1/12) 8: The Hard Math Test: Stencil and Ashley try to pass a math test, but they think it's to hard. Meanwhile, Marble Guy and Pencil try to steal the school food for fuel for thier new rocket. (Airdate: 4/7/12) 9: Back To The Past: Pencil's time machine goes haywire, and sends everyone to the year 1890, so they try to get back. Meanwhile, Marble Guy and Pencil try not to mess up time. (Airdate: 4/14/12) 10: Sorry Steven: Marble Guy meets Steven, a person who says "Sorry" all day long, so Marble Guy tries to make him say something other than "Sorry". (Airdate: 4/19/12) 11: Good Night Pencil & Stencil, Fovever!: Professor Paper makes a new machine, which can make people fall asleep forever! After Pencil and Stencil go to sleep because of the machine, the rest of the gang has to save them and 53 other victoms. (Airdate: 4/24/12) 12: Uncontrolable Dancers!: Pencil enters a dance contest, but he's terrible at dancing. So he invents "Dance Shoes" to make him dance like a pro. But when the shoes malfuntion, things get crazy! (Airdate: 5/3/12) 13: Fear of The Humans: The gang finds out Professor Paper is scared of humans' so they use this new-found power to scare him to death. (Airdate: 5/7/12) 14: Trading Places: Professor Paper makes a machine that can switch people's bodies with objects, and Marble Guy, Pencil, and Stencil fall victom to it along with a few other people, so now Ashley must save the others and the gang! (Airdate: 5/14/12) 15: Something Fishy: Professor Paper makes an army of "Evil Fish" to destroy the gang. So the gang has to stop them from doing so. (Airdate: 5/23/12) '''NOTE: '''After episode 15, the show went on an unexpected Hiatus, and returned in October. 16: Were-Marble: Marble gets bitten by a Were-Wolf, so now every Full Moon, he turns into a "Were-Marble". So the gang try to return him to normal. (Airdate: 10/12/12) 17: I've Got A Spell On The Stencil!: Professor Paper puts a curse on Stencil, making him talk uncontrolably. So the gang try to break the curse. (Airdate: 10/23/12) 18: Jail House Of Death: The gang gets framed for robbing a bank, and are sent to jail. So the gang try to escape jail. (Airdate: 10/31/12) 19: Dress Time! No!: The School Dance is tonight, and Ashley has no idea what dress to wear or a date. Meanwhile, Marble Guy spends all day trying to ask Ashley out on a date. (Airdate: 11/5/12) 20: Thanksgiving Of Doom: Marble Guy and the gang celebrete Thanksgiving, but when a Evil Turkey tries to get revenge, thinks get weird (Airdate: 11/23/12) 21: Bad Time For The Cold!: TBA 22: Bad News! Pencil Sharpener!: The Pencil Shapener trys to make Pencil shorter so Marble Guy trys to push Pencil Sharpener in the Papershreder. (Airdate: 12/13/12) 23: Shed Ahead: The gang find a mysterious shed, which sends them to an alternate world. So now the gang try to get back to their world (Airdate: 12/16/12) 24: Anger Management: Pencil thinks Stencil should go to an anger managment class to control his anger. Meanwhile, Ashley and Marble Guy make a new toaster (Airdate: 12/16/12) Season 2 25: Out of There: The gang gets kicked out of town, so they try to get back in (Airdate: 4/5/13) 26: The Stencil Bully: Professor Paper makes "The Mean Machine" to make Stencil mean. So now it's up to Marble Guy to make him normal again (Airdate: TBA) 27: Secret Spies: Pencil joins a spy agentcy known as I.L.F (I Like Food). Meanwhile, Ashley goes on a date with Marble Guy (Airdate: TBA) 28: The Paper Rises: Part 1: Professor Paper creates an alternate world where he rules, and sends Marble Guy and the gang to the alternate world (Airdate: 6/7/13) 29: The Paper Rises: Part 2: TBA 30: A Marble Guy Adventure With Gray: TBA 31: MOVIE Pacted: TBA 32: Wedding Madness!: TBA 33: Running Habit: TBA 34: Operation: Inside Professor!: Professor Paper makes the "Shrinky Dinker 1.0" and shrinks Marble Guy and Pencil and then he eats them, Pencil and Marble guy try to escape. 35: Socks and Robbers: TBA 36: A Marble Guy Adventure With Gray 2: TBA 37: The Impossible: TBA 38: Freaks and Geeks: TBA TV Specials (1 Hour) Clash of The Guys: The Movie: Marble Guy actidently gets sends to the first dimension (but to him, it's the second.) and meets Y-Guy and his friends. Meanwhile, Pencil, Ashley, and Stencil try to get Marble Guy back home, but Professor Paper tries to stop them from doing that. (Airdate: 5/12/12) Christmas Havoc: It's Christmas time in the town, and Professor Paper hates Christmas. So he comes up with the ultimate plan: Make an Evil Santa! So the gang has to save Christmas before it's too late.(Airdate: 12/24/12) Feature Films The Marble Guy Movie: Marble Guy and the gang find a portal to the "real world" and now they have to get back to their own world before Professor Paper discovers the new world. (Rating: PG for some mild crude humor) (Realesed: 4/3/15) Category:IAmBagel Category:Episode List